Legends of the Dragons
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Assassin, a teenage boy who doesn't remember himself when he was spawn. He is going to try to solve the mysteries of why the Ender Dragon King died and the Sky Queen rise. What if there was a twist behind his lost memories? He met some friends to fight and stand with him. You'll never know the risk he is gonna take to find his lost memories the haunted past of the village.


Chapter 1:

The voice echoed, "Spawn on the ground somewhere in a mysterious place. You came upon a village and you have no idea where you're from or who you are, but I'll give you a name. Your name is Assassin. You are a human that is living alone in the world and you are worthy to protect someone. Anyway…your name is not Assassin, but your memory is wiped out. You have no memories of your friends, but anyway…you are an assassin. You kill people for someone. You'll find yourself, waking up from a strange dream in your bedroom."

Assassin groaned and he woke up in the oak house. He looked out through the window and saw villagers and people walking around like normal. He looked at himself and saw he was wearing some sort of a white-grayish cloak. He looked himself into the mirror and found himself that he has brown hair and eyes. He looks more handsome, but has a scar in one eye.

His head hurt so badly that he couldn't even remember anything. He rises up from his bed and went to the bathroom to splash water into his face. After he finished with that, he went outside of his small home and explore in the village.

Children was playing around the playground. The girls were giggling at each other. Assassin doesn't recognize these people, but he knew he was born to fight. He quietly walked down the path and bumped into a girl with black hair and knock books off of her.

The girl yelped, "Eek! My books!" she bent down to pick up her books and looked up into Assassin's eyes, "Hey, you bumped into me, you better watch where you're going!"

Assassin blinked confusedly, "Me? I don't know who I am, but my name is Assassin."

The girl looks confused as well, "Assassin? You look familiar, but I can't remember."

"But wait, do you know where I am?"

"You're in the Village of Dragonspyre. It's a friendly place, but it has a dark past." She shivered, "One time…there was a Sky Queen that rules the Dragonspyre when she defeated our Dragon King."

Assassin blinked, "Dragon verses the Sky Queen?"

The girl nodded, "Yes."

"Man, tough battle, but do you know what happens here now?"

"Well, the Sky Queen rules this village now. We can never ever leave this place. That's final. The Ender Dragon King falls into his pit of grave in the past like two years ago."

"Two years ago?! That's insane!" Assassin couldn't believe it into his eyes and he never thought it was a long time ago. "How long I was out?|

"I don't know, I'm not you. Anyway, thank you for wasting my time. I need to see my cousin, Creeper." The girl leaves immediately.

Assassin turned around and look at her sadly, "What is your name? I never got to know you and you're the first one that I met."

The girl sighed, "My name is Joker GardenFlower. I lost my parents a long time ago. My sister, Ghosty, died in the hands of the Sky Queen when she was fighting her. It was a tough battle."

Assassin asked and he doesn't seem to understand, "Wait…is the Sky Queen is a dragon?"

Joker nodded, "Yes, it's ruled by the dragon. The dragon controls us like the Ender Dragon King."

"But wait, humans should be ruling the earth, the land, the town and the village. This cannot be true. I cannot fathom this," he sighed with sadness, but then his face lit up, "Anyway," he held out his hands for her and smiled, "My name is Assassin….I don't remember my last name though, but anyway. I'm new here."

Joker nodded, "Cool! Um, do you want to meet some folks around here?"

Assassin replied, "Yes please."

Joker and Assassin both went to Joker's home to meet some other folk around the Village of Dragonspyre. Joker showed him her cousin, Creeper who appears to be a brown hair and light brown eyes like Joker's. Then, she introduced two guys named Jay and Spectral. Spectral appears to be mysterious and Jay appears to be the fun one. Batty, a dragon lover, lives with Joker since they were together since they met in the dragon battle with other people in the village.

Creeper looked at Assassin and puzzled him, "Hmm, you look like I never seen you anywhere before."

"He's isn't from anywhere, Creeper," told by Joker, "He doesn't remember anything, but his name."

Assassin cried, "I just want to find out who I am!"

Jay joked, "I'll tell you who you are…you're a ninja!"

Assassin pouts, "I am not a ninja and look at me, do I look like one?"

"Not really though", replied Spectral. "I don't care how you look, but I don't think I should be trusting you. Joker, where did you find him?"

Joker answered him, "He bumped into me like a coincidence."

"A coincidence? How could you let a guy bump into you?" said Batty and then she covers her mouth as if it was a mistake, Oops! I didn't meant to say that."

Joker smiled to her, "That's okay, Batty. We're acquaintance first. We have some work to do for the Sky Queen."

"Sure, sure…I'll get onto it." Batty leaves the room to fix and clean things around the home.

Jay yawned and stretched his arms on the couch to take a nap. Spectral stood up and walks out through the door to go back to his home. A puppy ran into the door and jumped onto Joker's lap.

Joker looked surprised, "Percy! You're here! Where have you been?" She eyed on the skeleton bone from Percy's mouth. "Oh no, you beat another skeleton again? You're such a good boy." She pets Percy on the head and then look at Assassin. "You might want to get to know this town a little. It can get really, really strict here."

Assassin nodded his head, "Sure, sure. I'll look around first. I hope I'll make some allies around here. Why am I even saying that?" He laughed to himself. "I'm so weird. This is my first time here. I'll see you around Joker." He shook hands with her and then walks out through the door to explore the village to himself.

Joker went back to her room to fix her bed. Then she took out a chest to search for something rare and precious. When she took the rare item out, it was an amulet. She whispered to herself, "Don't worry…you'll be fine. I promise." She looked into the lost souls of the amulet where the souls are held in the Sky Queen's prison.

When Assassin came back to the village, he continued to explore it. He saw the farm, farm animals, chickens, and pets around all over the places. He heard villagers trying to sell their goods to the people at the best price. When Assassin came across to a village's bulletin, he saw the picture of the Sky Queen was in rule. He spoke out a word and whispered to himself like he was reading the word, "Sunshine Twilight".

He thinks back of his head and thought, "This can't be right. Wait…isn't the Ender Dragon King supposed to be defeated? That Sky Queen seems to be an eclipse dragon to me." Assassin looks unsure and he continued to stare at that picture of the Sky Queen.


End file.
